Could've Been Fate
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Leah's depressed. Her life's gone. This ray of sunshine comes and brings her back up. I'm not giving a second character cause I don't want to give anything away. I'll add that later on... review. no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It all rang in my ears. I could still hear his voice. "It's over." His voice was a part of a symphony being played in my head. My mother's worried "Leah, honey, are you alright?'s" and my dad's voice coming from the other room when he thought I wasn't listening, "Sue, you know it's for the best. They can't be together anyway. It isn't safe." I could hear my brother growling, "I'll kill him," and Jacob's voice echoing behind Seth, "Yeah, man, lets get him," egging on the fight. All the voices mingled in my mind, centering around Sam's words as he walked away.

Since that day I have left my bed ten times. That was ten days ago. I leave only to go to the bathroom. My mom brings my food to my room. I'm sick. No one knows what's wrong. I'm running a high fever. My head aches.

Everything was going out of focus. I would see things normally for a day... then I would loose focus again and think any moment now Sam would come up the stairs and into my room to make everything better. He never came and soon enough my eyes opened and I understood.

I could hear things. I've heard things when people pass my door and think I'm asleep that make me cringe.

"Leah... does she know?" Someone said just yesterday as I was huddled in my covers, hiding from the world.. the sun.. the day.

"No... Leah doesn't know." Seth told them quietly.

"Are you going to tell her?" The voice asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure.." Seth muttered under his breath.

"You have to tell her before she finds out on her own."

"How will she find out? The only time she gets out of bed is to go to the bathroom."

"Eventually she is going to get up out of bed and someone is going to say something. They might not even mean to. It'll just slip out. 'Hey, Leah, I thought you were dating Sam Uley.. but I saw him making out with Emily Young yesterday.'"

My body went ridged. I let out a long, tortured sob.

"Leah?" Seth's voice came to me, but I pulled the covers deeper over my head, begging for this to be it. "Hey, Lee." He touched the blanket, but I recoiled. "Leah, please."

"Maybe she's asleep, man." The voice said, closer now.

"She isn't asleep. She heard you." Seth growled.

"Oh, man."

* * *

"Leah... I heard you ... heard." The voice came from above me.

My heart turned cold. I slid the blanket back, revealing my tear stained face. "What do you want?" It was more than a growl than a question. Her face was babyish. She looked as if my scorn was breaking her heart. "What do you want, Emily?"

"Leah... please don't do this." Her voice was pleading.

"I'm not doing anything." I grumbled under my breath.

"Yes you are."

"What am I doing?"

"You aren't talking to me for one thing.."

"What do you want me to say, Emily? I know it's your fault that my soul mate broke my heart, but it's fine. I don't care." I chuckled darkly. "Not going to happen." I told her, shaking my head.

"Leah. I know you're mad... but there's more to it then that."

"What more is there to it?" I frowned. "You know what? I don't even care. Get out. Leave me alone. Don't come back."

"Leah, you don't mean that."

"I do. I mean it, Emily. I don't want to see you again. Just leave me alone."

"But, Leah..."

"No, buts, Emily."

**Hi. Review. I know where I'm going with this story. You don't. Evil laugh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello love... :) I'm writing cause I bored so yeah... I'm trying to make it choppy. (purposefully!) I'm thinking that at this point in Leah's life her thoughts are detached, unfocused. So... hope you likee. **

**"I don't own Vanila Twilight... I just think it fits here nicely... or rather doesn't... you'll understand later." **

I couldn't breath. My hands were at my side. I was walking. Every breath sent shots up my spine. The voices around me were muted whispers... I'm sure they're about me.

"Leah." I didn't turn. "Hey, Leah. Wait up." The voice called from behind me. I jurk to a halt, but didn't turn. I stood facing the rocks, hands pushed deep into the pockets of my jacket. "Hey." Paul was standing beside me now. He was in cut off jeans. No shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked dully.

He chuckled. "No.. are you?"

"No. I just like wearing this heavy pullover."

"Yeah.. stupid question. How are you, Leah?"

It was my turn to chuckle. I stopped and looked at him. Paul had been my friend since ... a long time. I can't remember when I met him. He has always been there so now as I stood in front of him I saw so many things that were different. There was a different look in his eyes and his hair was chopped back. His whole body seemed... bigger. It didn't seem natural how much taller he was than me. "Spectacular Paul." Even I was surprised by the level of acidity in my own voice.

"I know, I know. Stupid question." He laughed at himself. "Really, Leah. How are you doing with all of this?"

"Yes.. you're the king of stupid questions today." I muttered, feeling a shadow of myself wash over my body. "I'm..." I looked into Paul's face, in his eyes for a long moment, searching my mind for words to answer his question.

"Paul!" That voice. I cringed, pushing the flashbacks back deep into my memory. Then he was there. He was in front of me. The memory's couldn't be pushed back. My whole body stiffened. "Come on, Paul." His eyes danced over me and for a moment I thought he might say something, but then he just turned and ran away, up the beach and into the trees.

"I'm sorry, Leah.. I've got to go.." Paul said, frowning at me.

"Yeah. You've got to go." My voice was weak, cracking. I watched him back away until he turned to run up the beach and into the trees. With a sigh I turned my eyes to the beach.

People were happy. I wanted that. I missed that. I didn't remember who I was. I wasn't this... this isn't me. Who am I? Where did I go? More importantly, how can I get back? Is there any way for me to be happy again? Or am I left this lonely, miserable girl forever? How is that fair? I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out my Ipod. I ran through the songs and put on Vanilla Twilight.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you... and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. I'll does off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'll send a post card to you dear, cause I wish you were here."_

I don't dose of safe and soundly, Mr. Owl City dude.. I dose off to haunted dreams of those final words.. those final seconds.. those last moments of pure love..

I don't wish you were here. I, frankly, wish you would get the hell out of here.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly... The darkness isn't so bad, until I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right were yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, cause I haven't slept in two days. The cold nostalgia chills me to the bone, but drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night.. waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone." _

Again, dude. Why would you want to think of someone when they just ripped your heart out and stomped on it? Why would that make you feel less alone? How is that?

The silence... oh but the silence. At night I lie awake and the silence kills me. For once you are right. It takes two to whisper quietly.

_"When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you. Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh darling I wish you were here." _

As wrong as that song is, I can completely understand it. It is right. It is true. I love it. I play it on repeat at night sometimes. Sometimes it keeps the dreams away.

I turned and walked up the beach back to my house. I opened the door and walked over to the kitchen table. On it was a box. I reached down and opened it. A teddy bear... with a little purple scarf. A picture album... I opened the cover. It was pictures of my life.. before.

The first tore my heart open. I groaned. It was a picture from when I was seven. It was me and Emily, arms wrapped around each other, grinning huge, toothy grins at the camera.

The second picture was Sam. It was his sophomore year and he was in his football helmet. I was standing a few feet away.. in my cheer leading uniform. I was swooning over him.

I ran with the book. I ran as far as I could into the forest and threw it as far as I could throw. I was sobbing.

**Paul's Point of View:**

_Ow... what just hit me on the head? _Jarred grumbled, glancing down. There was a book lying there on the ground. _What the...?_

_Let's check it out._ I thought, phasing back to human form. I knelt by the book and flipped it open. "Oh... man."

Jarred had phased and was standing beside me. "Paul.. do you hear that?" He muttered from my side.

I could hear sobbing in the distance. "Look at this." I said, pushing the book in his direction.

He stared down at the first picture. Emily and Leah. He flipped to the next page and we both groaned loudly. "Looks like she found it.." He mumbled at my side. He flipped into the middle of the book and I growled. It was a picture from prom the year before. It was only three months ago and yet everything had changed. In the picture Leah and Sam were standing there, both dressed their best, eyes bright. They looked so happy. They were laughing and Sam's arm was around her waist. Her eyes were alight with love. Her hair was curled into elegant curls. I thought of the Leah I'd seen today. Dead eyes... hair strung around her face.

"Looks like." I mumbled, sighing. "Do you think we should do something?"

"What could we do?" Jarred asked, frowning.

"We could get her home.."

"You do that. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Jarred. I'll be back in a minute."

**Leah's Point of view:**

"Hey, Leah, come here."

"No."

"Leah, it's me."

"Leave me alone.."

"Come on, Lee. Let me take you home."

"No."

"Still as stubborn as always..." He slipped his arms around me, pulling me up.

"Don't touch me." I growled, pulling away.

"Sam!" Paul's voice came from somewhere in the distance and then he was right there. "I'll take it from here." I felt another set of warm arms pull me to a hot chest and I clung to it, letting my tears fall, not caring. "It's okay, Leah."

**Please review guys.. I beg you.. REVIEW. **


End file.
